


Holiday

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Mythological Creatures Alphabet Challenge [13]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Author!Josh, Dan's a huffy muse, Dan's his muse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh thinks he's going crazy. Oskar doesn't care, he's getting belly rubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/gifts).



> M is for muse.
> 
> For tgrsndshrks, because she loves Author!Josh as much as I do. There's a very good chance this will have a sequel, I really do love Author!Josh.

Josh Franceschi wants to scream. But it’s half three in the morning and his flatmates are sleeping, so he can’t. He settles for pulling his hair and kicking out at his desk instead. He regrets this instantly, as three of his toes collide with the wood and start aching fiercely. He groans lowly as his head thumps against the desk.

“It’s official. My muse has completely and totally abandoned me,” he whines to himself.

“No I haven’t, I’m right here,” the soft voice beside him makes him jump and skid back as he lets out a rather unmanly scream, not that he’ll ever admit to that last part. He stares at the smiling man perched on the corner of his desk for several minutes, mouth hanging open as he tries to figure out what the _fuck_ is going on.

“Who the fuck are you?!” He finally manages to get out, and the man smiles serenely.

“Well, I thought that was rather obvious. I’m your muse, I’d rather you call me Dan, though,” he informs him cheerily, smile still in place. Josh accepts this surprisingly quickly, and gets angry, kicking to make his chair roll back over to the desk and punching Dan’s leg hard.

“Then where the fuck have you been for the past fucking fortnight?!” He hisses, still aware of his sleeping flatmates, and Dan frowns.

“Muses need a holiday too, thank you very much! Why are you so bothered… Wait, you’ve had writer’s block for the past fortnight, and didn’t once think to take a break?” He asks, slightly stunned, and Josh glares defensively.

“I have a fucking deadline! You couldn’t have waited for your fucking holiday until _after_ I’d gotten out the chapters my publishers are almost threatening me for?!” Dan can’t help but feel guilty at hearing this, and shrugs sheepishly.

“I don’t pay attention to stuff like that. I just… Give you a hand now and then, when I think you need it,” he explains softly, and Josh huffs.

“And what about all those other times I got stuck? Had you flounced off on holiday then, too?!” He demands, and Dan glares back at him.

“Maybe if you’d have taken better care of me, I could’ve helped! A muse can only give what we’re given! I can’t help you if you don’t take care of me properly!” He spits, and Josh groans.

“I didn’t even fucking know you were there! What the fuck could you possibly need so badly, anyway?!” He growls, and Dan considers it.

“Hot chocolate, for one, I’m always at my most helpful when I have hot chocolate… Some kind of animal nearby, especially if it’ll let me pet it; and for god’s sake, would it kill you to go out during the day every now and again? You’re going to give us both rickets!” Josh considers the now huffy muse for a minute, then gets up and walks out of the room with a sigh.

He comes back five minutes later, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, the other keeping Oskar, his flatmate’s dog, under his arm. He squeezes his eyes closed, takes a deep breath, and silently counts to ten when he realises the room’s empty.

“It’s official, I’m going crazy,” he mumbles to the dog or himself. He sets the mug down on the desk, turns his computer off, and lets Oskar settle on the bed with him as he decides to call it a night.

He questions his sanity further the next morning when he finds the empty mug, and notices that Oskar has that look on his face, the one he only gets after a good belly rub. He takes his late-night maybe hallucination’s advice, though and starts spending more time outside during daylight hours. Add this to the fact that he starts keeping a mug of hot chocolate in his room when he writes, and encourages Oskar to spend as much time in his room as possible, and he never get’s writer’s block again. Well, except for the odd occasions when Dan goes on holiday. He’s learned to take a small holiday of sorts of his own when that happens. And by holiday, he means spending a fortnight in bed, questioning his sanity.


End file.
